The Necklace
by Heart Torn Out
Summary: So, Dean doesn't have his necklace on. And Sam is wondering whose so improtant that Dean took it off for. And he finds out. And he's ok. Really. Short and sweet and hopefully, to the point. Destiel. And awesome little brother Sammy.


**So I haven't updated, even though i have five things that need to be finished and posted. That'll be soon loves. Very soon. So I finished this and started this last night so i just decided to post. Ok?**

**Dean: Sure.**

**Cas: *nodnodnods***

**Sam: YES! *is excited* XD**

**Gabe: O.o *gives Sam a weird look* Whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the boiz OR their angelz. I just pick them up at Kripke's and they stay over for the weekend. It's part of our trial hoint custody XD.**

**Read on! OLE!**

**

* * *

**

**The Necklace**

Dean loved his necklace, the one Sam had given him all those years ago. Sam knew it too. Hell, _everyone _knew it. It reminded him of Sam and all that they had given up, the Apocalypse, how, above all else, he was an older brother and still had someone who looked up to him, who cared about him, had someone to go home to. It was Dean. He never took it off. Not to shower, not to go to bed. Hell, he even had sex with the thing on.

So the other night, when they had stayed at a motel room with only singles, and they had had to get seperate rooms on different sides of the lot, Sam hadn't thought anything of the sacrilegious look on Dean's face or the way he was gripping that necklace so tight his fingers turned white.

So in the morning when he had entered Dean's room and his brother had walked out of the bathroom, wet and in only a pair of jeans, a shirt in his hands, Sam had seen that something was off. And then, he realized it.

Dean's necklace was nowhere to be found. It wasn't on his neck.

Dean didn't seem to notice, toweling off his hair and his face. Sam cleared his throat and when Dean met his eyes, he swallowed his comment. His brother was absolutely glowing. He looked so God-damn happy and satisfied and... loved.

Sam swallowed. "Um, Dean…" How could he ask a question when his brother was looking like that? And _why _was he looking like that?

"Yeah, Sammy?" Dean had a genuine smile on his face, one Sam hadn't seen in forever.

Sam made a face. "I was wondering…."

Dean raised an eyebrow and threw his towel to the floor. "Yeah? Spit it out Sam."

Sam fidgeted. Was he reading too much into this? But why would Dean ever take the necklace off? Who was special enough that Dean needed to take off the reminder of his brother to do… _whatever _with them? If that even was the case?

"Dude, where's your necklace?"

Dean froze, which surprised Sam a lot. "Um… what?" He looked down and a look of confusion came across his face. And then, it was replaced by one of realization. "Oh."

Before Sam could get another word out, the familiar sound of wings was heard behind him. He and Dean both turned around to find Castiel. Castiel though was very different from the last time Sam had seen him. Cas was in blue jeans, closer to Sam's style than Dean's, a small, barely noticeable hole in the knee. He had on a black thermal, rolled up at the sleeves, the buttons undone a little. Black Converse clad his feet.

And around his neck?

_Dean's necklace_.

"Dean, Sam," Castiel greeted and both Winchesters stared in shock, but at different things. But Castiel was looking only at Dean. "There is a demon a few miles from here. He is dangerous and may have information on Purgatory." At the brothers' silence, he said, "Is everything… alright?" He tilted his head to the side, his eyes still glued to Dean, and Sam saw how his brother's breath hitched at the small gesture.

Sam was the first to answer. "Uh… yeah." He caught the way the two were staring at each other. "I'm gonna grab my coat. Left it in my room. Uh… I'll be back." Sam rushed out the door, slamming it closed behind him.

So it was Cas that was so important, huh? Dean had had _sex_… with _Cas_… his _guardian angel_. Well then. Sam could live with that. Especially if Cas had elicited that happiness that Sam had seen Dean radiating when he came out of the shower. And Dean honestly felt the same way. He _had_ given him his most prized possession, _again_, but instead of searching for God with it, he had given it to Cas because… because…

Sam leaned against the Impala in shock as he realized his brother _loved_ the angel. Holy shit.

A few minutes later, Sam walked back into Dean's room. His brother's lips were bruised and red, his hair was messy, and his shirt, which had previously been in his hands was on and bunched at the shoulders, as if someone had been gripping it.

There was a silent moment when the brothers just appraised one another. And then:

"So… you and Cas huh?"

Dean seemed to get back to the world and packed his bag. Sam fell into step beside him as he shoved clothes into his bag. Slowly, a few minutes later, he nodded. "Yeah. Me and Cas."

When Sam looked up, there was a dopey smile on his face. Huh. Well would you look at that? "Wow."

Dean's smiled disappeared. "What?" There was definitely a defensive tone there.

"No nothing. Just- I'm happy for you man. You're happy, he's happy. That's… good."

Dean smiled again. "Thanks Sammy," he said softly. "And about the necklace-"

Sam put up a hand, stopping him there. "Nuh uh. Nope. I get it. Honestly man, I do. And I'm…proud of you."

With that, Sam walked out of the room, knowing Dean would be awkward and not know what to say. He was rescuing his brother from his own chick-flick moment. Who'd've thunk it?

* * *

They found the demon, which turned out to not be a lead at all, but that was ok.

Sam saw Dean and Cas walk out of the abandoned warehouse they had found it in, bumping shoulders. And when they had gotten in the car, Sam had gone to the back and insisted Castiel sit in the front.

And Cas and Dean had held hands on the small island between them as Dean drove off down the interstate, eyes on the road, flickering back to Cas every once in a while.

And you know what? To Sam, that was enough. They didn't need to get all the bad guys at the end of the day. So long as they had each other and they were happy and with the ones they loved. If anyone deserved it, it was Dean and Castiel.

So yeah, seeing those two happy, with each other?

It sure as hell was enough for Sam.

And besides, now he got to get his own room at the end of the day. Preferably, of course, on the otherside of the parking lot, away from where his brother and brother's angel were making happy noises and banging on the walls.

Far, far away.

* * *

**So? I got kinda bored and i did this. I was wicked bored and such and um, yeah.**

**Dean: I barely spoke.**

**Cas: _I _barely spoke, Dean. **

**Sam: Shut up. Both of you.**

**Dean: You're just saying that because the whole thing was in _your _point of view.**

**Sam: *bitchface***

**Gabe: Aw, Sammy. A little pride never hurt anyone.**

**Cas: Its one of the seven Deadly sins, Gabriel.**

**Gabe: DX Why did you just ruin the mood?**

**Reveiw?**


End file.
